


colors.

by mrsmpl



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmpl/pseuds/mrsmpl
Summary: — Color me like that red sunset. So I won’t lose myself//сборник драбблов





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> я вспомнила о том, что обещала выкладывать на ао3 хоть что-то, соу хир ви а.
> 
> сборник факбучный, оос, стронг лэгвидж местами и очень много воды. все, как я люблю.

Джехен не знает, почему и зачем, но именно сегодня вечером, когда заданий на завтра много, он плюет на все и идет с друзьями в клуб. Вонпиль, вопреки возмущениям Пака насчет того, что тот мог бы провести вечер за психологией, громко смеется и говорит, что живут они один раз и нужно же когда-то отдыхать, а то кое-кто, не будем показывать пальцами, совсем в своей учебе потерялся.

\- Ой, все, - хмыкает Джехен, пряча руки в карманы куртки. – Не совсем и не потерялся.  
\- Ну да, поговори мне тут, - Вонпиль улыбается и обнимает друга за шею, смеясь над недовольным джехеновским «ты мне шею сломаешь, балбес». – Не важно, в общем. Пошли уже, пока не началось!

*

В клубе Вонпиль знакомит Джехена со своими друзьями и Пак думает, что все не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Они оказываются вполне себе неплохими парнями и Джехену даже нравятся, хотя тому еще с детства было сложно наладить общий язык хоть с кем-то.

\- О, - Вонпиль улыбается во все тридцать два, когда видит, как к сцене подходит парень с басом, закинутым на плечо. – Я думал, он бросил и слился.  
\- Да нет, - Сонджин качает головой. – Брал перерыв, говорят, что-то у него там не заладилось в семье, вот он и слинял по-тихому на родину.  
\- О, вот оно как…

Джехен не понимает ничего совсем, пока не поворачивает голову и не слышит музыку, заигравшую настолько внезапно, что Пак даже подпрыгнул, чем вызвал смешок у друга и понимающий кивок нового знакомого.

\- А кто это? – спрашивает Пак, смотря на того, о ком говорили совсем недавно.  
\- Этот? – Вонпиль ухмыляется. – Это Енкей. Он тут местная звезда. Красавчик, гитарист, да еще и в Канаде жил. Прям мечта. А не парень!

Джехен кивает, смотря на парня на сцене и думает о том, что Вонпиль, вообще-то, прав. Он и сам был бы не против такого спутника по жизни, но что-то подсказывает ему, что если он даже думать об этом будет, все будет слишком плохо. И нет, не для Енкея, для него.

Когда выступление заканчивается и парень с гитарой скрывается со сцены в неизвестном направлении, Джехен ловит себя на мысли о том, что все это время просто сидел и пялился на него. И ему это не нравится совсем, потому что проебываться вот так вот это как-то не классно вообще, думает Пак.

\- Хэй, - слышит Джехен и, повернувшись, замечает того, кто буквально пару минут назад стоял на сцене. – Ну, как дела? – спрашивает Енкей, а Джехен понять не может, ему это адресовано или нет.  
\- Давно не виделись, - Вонпиль улыбается. – Это Джехен , он у нас новенький.  
\- Новенький, значит? – переспрашивает Енкей, а Пак лишь кивает головой. – Ну, добро пожаловать, новенький. Приходи почаще, - он улыбается и, протянув руку, треплет Джехена по волосам, а Пак, смущаясь такому проявлению внимания к себе, думает о том, что приходить почаще все же стоит.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> дурацкие ошибки, которые на деле оказываются не такими дурацкими.

Джехену кажется, что он совершает самую дурацкую вещь в своей жизни, ибо съезжаться с Брайаном через пару недель после знакомства… нет, это определенно глупо. И совсем не то, чего хотел Джехен.

У Енкея однушка на окраине города, маленькая газовая плитка, огромный запас рамена и гитара где-то в углу комнаты. А еще слишком много кофе и пледов. Джехен, не привыкший к подобному, считает это чертовски странным, на что Кан лишь пожимает плечами и говорит, что ты, Пак Джехен, просто зажравшийся маменькин сынок, который не обучен ничему , кроме как жрать мамкину пищу, учиться и приносить хорошие отметки домой. Джехену от этого чертовски обидно и очень хочется ударить парня, потому что все совсем не так, как думает Енкей, однако тот обнимает его за плечи и говорит, что не со зла. А еще целует в висок и Джехену кажется, что в нем что-то ломается.

\- Мы уберемся чуть позже, пока тебе нужно всего лишь оставить вещи в каком-нибудь удобном для тебя углу и прийти на кухню, я голоден, - Брайан уходит, оставляя Джехена одного, а Пак в свою очередь осматривается и ищет угол, в который можно пихнуть сумку.

Когда Джехен наконец определился, где можно оставить свои вещи, он плетется на кухню, откуда веет запахом рамена. Нет, Джехену определенно не нравилась перспектива жить, поедая эту дрянь, но выбора у Пака не было хотя бы сегодня вечером. Он мысленно обещает себе купить завтра человеческой еды, а пока можно поужинать хотя бы этим.  
\- Я не готовлю от слова «совсем», поэтому не осуждай меня, - Енкей садится напротив, а Джехен говорит, что все в порядке и готовить может он. Блондин улыбается и говорит, что это напоминает ему первые дни после свадьбы, когда новоиспеченные муж и жена начинают узнавать друг друга чуть лучше и открываются детали, которые они не знали друг о друге до этого, а Джехен от неожиданности давится своим раменом.

\- Да ладно тебе, я пошутил, - Кан протягивает ему стакан с водой, а Джехен лишь кивает в благодарность. – Или нет…  
\- Эй, мы только съехались, о чем ты думаешь?!  
\- Да так, - Енкей поднимается со своего места, обходит стол и подходит к Джехену, обнимая того со спины. – Всего лишь о том, что ты мне очень нравишься.

Он целует Джехена в щеку, кладет подбородок ему на плечо, а Пак думает о том, что поесть спокойно ему не удастся.

А еще, о том, что это все чертовски мило.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> дурацкие прозвища, нелепый флирт и немного бб-крема на лице.

\- Такс… и что это тут у нас? – Енкей, возвращаясь из ванной, застает Джехена, крутящимся перед зеркалом и то и дело поправляющим свою рубашку. – Куда намылилась, принцесса?  
\- Завались,- хмыкает Джехен, поправляя воротник. – У принцессы по расписанию променад.  
\- Вот оно как, - блондин, тряхнув головой, подходит к парню со спины, обнимая. – Но принцесса, негоже без своего рыцаря ходить куда-то одной. Знаете ли, много всякой нечисти по округе ходит, - он протягивает руку к полке возле зеркала и достает оттуда BB-крем. – Ну, знаете, всякие Вонпили маньячные и еще кто-нибудь в этом роде.

\- Господи, что ты несешь? – Джехен смеется, но, почувствовав холод на щеке, резко поворачивается к Енкею. – Это еще что за херня, Брайан?!  
\- Всего лишь BB-крем, - пожимает плечами Кан, выдавливая небольшое количество на руку и нанося на щеку шатена. – Моя принцесса должна быть красивой ~  
\- И с какого перепуга я принцесса, а?  
\- Мне так захотелось. – Енкей убирает крем обратно на полку и улыбается, смотря на Джехена. Тому не по себе от этой его улыбки и в голову закрадывается мысль о том, чот тот что-то недоброе задумал или уже сотворил что-то не то на его лице, а этого допускать нельзя было – у Пака времени было немного, его вообще-то ждут.  
\- Ну клево, конечно, только… эй, ты куда полез?! – возмущается он, когда чувствует чужие руки под рубашкой. – Серьезно, Брайан!  
\- Тебя что-то не устраивает, милый? – Енкей губами касается мочки уха, от чего Джехен шумо выдыхает, хватая Кана за запястья. – Ну же, принцесса, уделите внимание своему рыцарю.  
\- Хуицарю,- рифмует Пак, ударяя блондина по рукам. Это, к большому удивлению Джехена, действует и Енкей убирает руки, ойкая.

\- Ой, ну тебя, - хмыкает Брайан. – Я к нему тут с серьезными просьбами, а он…  
\- Ой, ну не обижайтесь на меня, мой Принц, - Джехен, смеясь с реакции парня, подходит у тому и целует его в щеку. – Потерпите пару часов, а вечером я весь ваш.  
\- Ты обещал, - блондин, улыбаясь, разворачивается к Джехену и, обняв того за талию, целует.  
\- Найди какой-нибудь клевый фильм и приготовь побольше поп-корна, окей? – спашивает Джехен, отстранившись от блондина, а Брайан, думая о том, что вечер будет более чем идеальный, кивает в ответ.


	4. 4.

\- Ну и что это за херня, позволь узнать?

Джехен ухмыляется, наблюдая за реакцией Енхена. В ответ на поставленный вопрос он лишь пожимает плечами и интересуется, что, собственно, не так.

\- Тебе не нравится? – он пальцем касается сережки в губе и наигранно вздыхает. – Что поделать, я не буду ее снимать, потому что она слишком классная и вообще, я имею право делать то, что захочу. Я же взрослый, мать вашу, человек.

\- Что за чертовщину ты несешь, Пак Джехен, - Енхен подходит к нему ближе, кладет ладони на талию и притягивает к себе, чтобы поцеловать. – Мне нравится все. Абсолютно все в тебе. Даже твой ебанутый характер и тупые шутки. Ты классный и тебя не испортить даже этой железкой в губе, - он улыбается, наблюдая реакцию Джехена: тому неловко жутко и, на самом деле, чертовски непривычно слышать такие вот слова от блондина. Обычно он слышал от Енхена «я люблю тебя» и не более, а тут он так разошелся, что Пак и не знает даже, что и сказать.

\- Только знаешь, - Енхен разрывает повисшую внезапно тишину. – Теперь мне кажется, я не смогу удержаться и буду целовать тебя все время. И везде, где только можно.

Джехен не знает, ему то ли радоваться от подобного, то ли все же бежать и снимать сережку. С одной стороны, это чертовски клево, учитывая то, что на людях Брайан и Джехен вели себя не так, как друг с другом от слова «совсем». Но с другой…

С другой это будет неловко, неудобно и послужит поводом для осуждения и излишнего внимания к ним. Джехен, несмотря ни на что, больше всего боялся обсуждения со стороны и непонимания той самой стороны.

\- Ой, посмотрите на него, загрузился весь, - смеется Брайан, целуя Джехена в уголок губ. – Я же не серьезно, не думай об этом. А сережка клевая, мне нравится.

Джехен думает о том, что сережка действительно клевая.  
И еще, о том, что вестись на слова Брайана и грузиться стоит чуть меньше.


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> допиль!спешл

у вонпиля по жизни что-то определенно не так: в университете не клеится от слова «совсем», с работой тоже не ладится, дома предостаточно проблем в виде больной бабушки, бесконечных скандалов родителей и постоянных капаний на мозг чем-то из разряда «когда ты уже за ум возьмешься, неразумное ты дитя?». С отношениями тоже все не радужно: джунхек, который был единственным и самым_важным для вониля, просто взял и уехал, ничего никому не объясняя и разорвав все контакты с вонпилем, с ребятами и ким не знает: в окно идти или веревку на шею вешать.

енхен на его рассказ лишь сочувственно хлопает друга по плечу, а дже говорит о том, что ему вонпиля чертовски жаль; ему правда очень его жаль и хочется помочь даже чем-нибудь (хотя бы работенку подкинуть), но…

— не стоит, - вонпиль качает головой на предложение брайана. – правда, не стоит. я и так слишком сильно нагружаю вас своими проблемами. принимать от вас еще и помощь будет для меня свинством.

брайан закатывает глаза и вздыхает, а дже, бросая короткое «балбес» уходит на кухню заваривать чай.

вонпиль с джехеном согласен, но он просто не может и не хочет обременять кого-то.

*

— дурак, - говорит ему доун, когда вонпиль встречается с ним. с последней их встречи прошла неделя и вонпиль, на самом деле, рад тому, что младший не в курсе происходящего. был, по крайней мере. вонпиль более чем уверен в том, что те двое, которые джехенпакиан, взяли и все растрепали доуну (держать языки за зубами совсем не в их стиле), оттуда и ласковое обращение вместо обычного «привет, хен».

— хен, почему ты никогда не делишься своими проблемами с нами или хотя бы со мной?

доун непривычно разговорчивый и выглядит чертовски уверенным в себе и вонпиль не знает: это младший так сильно изменился или ким просто не замечал до этого, что доун, на самом деле, не тихий и скромный мальчишка, играющий на ударных в их группе, а кто-то больше. нет, вонпиль никогда не расценивал доуна как кого-то, кто просто есть, он этого не умеет. просто такой доун – редкость в их компании.  
вонпиль тяжело вздыхает. сложно говорить о своих жизненных проблемах со всеми, когда ты привык делать все с а м и выбираться из кучи внезапно навалившегося дерьма самостоятельно.

— ты и так все знаешь, - он стучит пальцами по чашке с остывшим кофе. – зачем мне повторяться, если брайан-хен и дже-хен все рассказали?

очередь вздыхать перешла к доуну. 

вонпиль либо действительно дурак, либо хорошо прикидывается и ему самое место в театральном.

— хен, - спустя пару минут молчания начинает доун. – я не прошу тебя о многом, просто рассказывай все, что случается, чтобы мы могли вместе искать решение, ладно?

«вместе» звучит странно, думает вонпиль.

и «рассказывай все» - тоже.

нет, вонпиль не то чтобы не доверяет кому-то. он доверяет всем, кто его окружает, но дурацкое чувство того, что ты просто берешь и обременяешь загруженных своими делами и проблемами людей не дает покоя. не дает покоя ровно также, как слишком серьезный доун. это, черт побери, непривычно.

— и не нужно никаких «неудобно», пожалуйста, - просит его юн. – я хочу помогать тебе, хен.

вонпиль все также стучит по чашке, неловко поджимая губы и думая. думая о чем-то своем, после чего поднимает голову и улыбается. впервые за пару дней.

— хорошо.

у вонпиля по жизни что-то определенно не так: у него куча проблем с универом, работой, в семье все не ладится, но он надеется на то, что с помощью доуна он сможет справиться.


	6. 6.

у джехена в голове ворох из мыслей о будущем, о том, что так жить дальше нельзя и нужно что-то менять, потому что время идет и все меняется.

джехену двадцать четыре и пора быть серьезным и ответственным человеком, работу искать и погружаться в этот серьезный и взрослый мир, которого он так отчаянно пытался избегать, скрываясь в однушке на окраине и играя в клубах по вечерам, зарабатывая на чашку рамена.

нет, ему нравится, он не жалуется на то, что у него с брайаном нет возможности снять квартиру побольше, что выступать в маленьких и душных клубах приходится (огромных площадок он и не ждал, когда присоединялся к ним), не жалуется даже на то, что, уставая, куча народа в виде сонджина, вонпиля и доуна заваливается к ним после очередного выступления и забирает себе матрас и раскладушку. дже не жалуется даже на рамен, от которого тошнит, нет. ему это все нравится и жить, не заботясь о завтрашнем дне, доставляет ему удовольствие неописуемое, но.  
всегда и везде находится это гребаное "но".

осознание того, что так продолжаться больше не может, накрывает внезапно и дже всерьез задумывается о том, сколько еще он может так жить, сколько еще может тратить время здесь.

он мог бы стать великим музыкантом, покорять музыкальный олимп, но прозябает в однушке на окраине сеула с четырьмя парнями и остывшим раменом.

\- интересно, все ли рокеры так живут? - куда-то в пустоту, облакачиваясь на балконные перила, спрашивает дже.

определенно нет. успешные живут в больших квартирах где-нибудь в центре и позволяют себе намного больше, чем джехен и его сквад.

\- эй, ты чего тут стоишь?

енхен выплывает внезапно; внезапно такой сонный, теплый и усталый, он подходит к джехену, накидывает ему на плечи плед, ворчит что-то о холоде и скорой простуде (пак на то лишь глухо смеется и качает головой) и закуривает, облокачиваясь о перила.

\- мне кажется, нам надо разойтись.  
\- что, прости?  
енхен поворачивается и непонимающе смотрит. джехен выдыхает и поворачивается к нему.  
\- я устал. надо что-то менять.

\- в плане?

дже вздыхает; объяснять сейчас не хотелось ничего, потому что все его объяснения не сведутся ни к чему логичному и целесообразному. все его слова сейчас покажутся кану чем-то абсурдным и, наверное, даже забавным. брайан, он такой, к серьезным вещам относится максимально несерьезно.

\- ты не поймешь, чувак.

\- о чем таком ты думаешь, что я вдруг не пойму? что, новое изобретение разрабатываешь?

енхен пытается переводить его слова в шутку; у енхена почти получается.  
дже кривит губы, издает то ли смешок, то ли измученный вздох и руку тянет к джинсам светловолосого, выуживая оттуда пачку мальборо. сколько раз говорил ему бросить, но этот дурак не слушает никого, кроме себя.

джехен такой же и, возможно, именно на этом они и сошлись.

\- ты же не куришь?

\- ты тоже, но какого-то хрена половины пачки нет.

\- один-один.

парень чиркает зажигалкой и тут же вдыхает противный, отравляющий легкие дым. И кривится от неприятных ощущений, но сигарету не бросает, мужественно выкуривает все до конца.

потому что так мозги встают на место и думать о_плохом хочется намного меньше.

\- так ты мне скажешь, о чем ты там думал? – спрашивает его енхен, а дже, выкидывая окурок за перила балкона, поворачивается к нему и губами касается его щеки.

\- забей, - отвечает ему пак. блондин честно хотел бы, но не выходит.

\- не могу, хен. 

\- давай без этого, ладно? – дже морщится, услышав формальное обращение к себе и вздыхает; утаивать что-то от него бесполезно. – я думал. о многом. 

\- и что надумал?

\- надумал много ерунды всякой. знаешь, что-то вроде того, что надо становиться с е р ь е з н е е и вести нормальный образ жизни, съехать на другую квартиру и…

\- … и разойтись?

\- и разойтись. – повторяет за ним дже.

енхен молчит. молчит и смотрит куда-то в сторону, будто бы обдумывая что-то такое, от чего зависит если не его жизнь, то жизнь сотни маленьких котят, выброшенных хозяйкой на улицу.

\- ты дурак, хен, ты знал?

\- заткнись, прошу тебя, я и без тебя знаю, насколько велика степень моего идиотизма.

\- я не к тому, - он обнимает старшего за плечо и, притянув к себе ближе, целует в висок. – мы всегда успеем разойтись и миллион раз поменять наше отношение к жизни, не грузись сейчас на пустом месте и живи так, как тебе хочется.

дже понимает, что енхен в очередной раз прав.

\- не грузись, докуривай и возвращайся давай, тут холодно, а у нас еще пиво осталось, которое нужно ликвидировать к утру, - говорит ему кан и, поцеловав напоследок в щеку, спешит скрыться в комнате, где доун и сонджин ведут свои тихие беседы, стараясь не мешать вонпилю спать.

у джехена в голове ворох из мыслей о будущем, о том, что так жить дальше нельзя и нужно что-то менять, потому что время идет и все меняется.

и он будет очень рад поменять что-нибудь, привнести что-нибудь новое в их жизни и добиться чего-нибудь больше, чем он имеет. но точно не прямо сейчас.  
позже.

сейчас его, на самом деле, устраивает все.

а мысли можно и унять. побыть серьезным он еще успеет не один раз.


End file.
